Project Roman
by F-14 Tomcat Lover
Summary: Two new outfits have been formed, the Militia and the Romans. The Militia are proving themselves, while the Romans from Project Roman are being formed. Two will find themselves on Halo.


Disclaimer, not Re-claimer: I don't own Halo or Halo 2. Sad, isn't it?

_**Project Roman**_

_**Prologue**_

"_**The Militia and the Romans"**_

The war between the Covenant and the Terrans was getting fiercer by the day. Four Terran Colonies had fallen and the United Nations Space Corps. was getting desperate. A new fighting unit was thus created, the Militia. The creation of the Militia, said to many that the war was all but lost, but the Militia soon began to kick butt and take names.

* * *

August 23rd, 2530

The Battle of Siegfried Colony

The first battle of the Militia

"Fall back Marines!"

"We can't!"

"Where are those reinforcements?"

Two missiles flew through the air and landed among four Covenant Ghosts. The beleaguered Marines looked to where the missiles came from and saw two more take flight and down two Banshees.

"THE CALVARY IS HERE!" came a new voice.

Indeed, reinforcements had finally arrived in the form of the Militia. The Marines did a double take as the Militia charged head first into a large formation of Grunts and Elites. They did another double take as they saw the Elites turn tale and run with the Grunts hot behind them. The Militia had gone in fighting like there was no tomorrow and that had frightened the Covenant troops, because, if the Terrans lost, there was no tomorrow for them. The fever of the quick turn about quickly grasped onto some green Marines and they abandoned their fox holes and fighting holes to attack the Covenant head on.

"CHARGE!"

The order given, but from who, no one knows, but the Marines went of the top of their defenses and charged into the heart of the Covenant Attack Force. The fighting was really fierce as the two sides collided like two Tidal Waves. The Terrans began to throw the Covenant back with staggering losses on their forces. The Marines upon seeing how tough the "inferior" Militia had proven itself, the Marines felt the lost strength they had lost do to low morale and threw themselves against the Covenant in wave after wave, breaking the back of the Covenant troops and causing them to run for their ships.

* * *

On the bridge of the Covenant flagship, _Holy Righteous_

The Prophet looked at his forces being routed by the Terran forces. He saw the new group and saw that they were a new force of heavy defense/assault troops, which was incorrect as they were only mere Militia by Terran standards, but were proving themselves soldiers, where they took pride in being called.

The Prophet was one of the three high ranking Prophets, Regret. Now he was starting to hate being known as Regret. He learned that the Terrans had a tendency to find irony in names and this was a brash move on his part. He could just hear it now from Truth and Mercy:

"_The Terrans are making a mockery of us, because you were defeated and they found out that you led that failed invasion. They're saying,' Dear Humanity, We Regret being alien bad asses, We Regret starting a war with you, and We Regret that the Corps. just blew up of our raggedy ass fleet! Hurrah!'"_

He had no choice then to destroy the planet as a whole, but before he could give the order, he witnesses something that had never occurred in the war thus far. The near entirety of the Terran Space Fleet appeared and attacked. Destroying many of his ships in the first salvo alone! Regret watched in horror as both his ground and space forces were being wiped out. He then abandoned the ground forces and fled with what was left of his fleet to the High Charity. The space battle had lasted barely 20 minutes.

* * *

On the ground

"THE COVENANT ARE SURRENDERING!"

"WE'VE WON!"

"VICTORY! VICTORY!"

The Marines and Militia was in a joyous thong. They had done the impossible and defeated the numerically superior forces of the Covenant in a land and space battle. The survivors began to run for their very lives into deep space, back to Covenant Command Central. The Covenant survivors of the ground attack force threw their hands up in defeat realizing that the Prophet had abandon them and knowing that he had only wanted to personal honor to show up the other two. They had known it for a long time, but one did not question the Prophets, but know they had really loose tongs and were talking up a storm to UNSC Intelligence.

* * *

Back on Earth

December 31st, 2531

After continued defeats with gigantic victories here and there that stopped the Covenant cold for months at a time. The UNSC had decided to create a new program to make the small defeats into gigantic victories; after all, they were still losing the war.

**Project Roman **was the center point of this new plan. Spartans had been a big help in slowing the tide, but even with the addition of them along with the Marines and Militia, the war was still going badly. This new project would train lots of Militia Version Spartans. This way they could turn the tide of the war and win. The project had been called for by a Militia mudder, by the name of Major Eric Norse. He had seen the abilities of the Spartans and had talked with them and discovered that it takes a very long time to create them, but Roman would produce their equivalents almost over night. The edge Humanity needed.

The first batch was now exiting their barracks, fully armored and combat ready. The General Staff looked upon these men and women and saw renewed hope. Their armor was a new version of the Spartan MJOINIR Mk. 4 Armor, the Mk. 5 prototypes. These were going to be issued to command leaders of the Romans, while the rest got the Mk. 4A1 versions, an updated Mk. 4, with greater abilities. Also, unlike their Spartan counterparts, these Romans came straight from the ranks of the Militia or Marines. Looking at the olive drab armored warriors, one stuck out like a sore thumb with dark blue armor with a solid red stripe that ran like trim on a plane.

"Who's the blue boy?" asked one general.

"Roman-173, formerly of the Blue Deaths, the sole survivor," answered Dr. Johann Hale, the head leader of Project Roman.

"A survivor from the most famous of Militia units?" cried an admiral, catching the 173's attention, though he didn't look it.

"Yes, he came in with only his armor as the only way to track his unit, other than that, no ID what so ever, and memory loss as well," stated Dr. Hale.

"Yes, I see," said the admiral, not knowing that 173 didn't have amnesia, but was faking it.

"Begin their training and ship them to Reach," stated the Chief of the General Staff.


End file.
